


Писать о том, что знаешь

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 40





	Писать о том, что знаешь

**Название:** Писать о том, что знаешь  
**Переводчик:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** АД  
**Оригинал:** [Writing What You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491164) by Eva, разрешение получено  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** миди, 10461 слов в оригинале  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, Салли Донован, Ирэн Адлер/Антея, Молли Хупер, Джон Уотсон  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** AU  
**Краткое содержание:** История, в которой Грег Лестрейд — честолюбивый писатель.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Писать о том, что знаешь"  
  
  
**Глава 1**  
  
Кто-то легонько потряс его за плечо; Грег хрипло откашлялся, вынырнув из сна, и крепко обхватил руками сумку с ноутбуком.  
  
— Расслабься, приятель, — посоветовал ему Тоби, отступая, но Грег уже почувствовал сильный запах кофе. — Тебе не кажется, что пора просыпаться? Девять часов.  
  
— Господи, неужели? — Грег потер левый глаз, который упрямо отказывался открываться, и оглядел кофейню. — Значит, я пережил студентов.  
  
— Это легко, когда спишь, — заметил Тоби и протянул ему маленький бумажный стаканчик. — Латте на дорожку.  
  
Грег сделал глоток и кивнул.  
  
— Пасиб, — сказал он и встал, собираясь потянуться. «Очарование Третьей Чарки» закрывалось на ночь, и он был последним посетителем — хотя нет, не самым последним. Тщедушный выродок в черном пальто выпросил очередную чашку у Молли, студентки-патологоанатома, которой совершенно точно нужно было понять: она достойна гораздо большего, чем, ну, доходяга в черном пальто.  
  
— Зачем ты впустил сюда этого парня? — тихо спросил он Тоби.  
  
Тот выразительно закатил глаза.  
  
— Лучше ей набраться опыта здесь, чем где-то еще, — неопределенно сказал он и добавил громче: — А теперь убирайся отсюда, негодяй.  
  
— Да будет тебе известно, я очень принципиален, — ответил Грег. — Увидимся, Мол!  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Грег! — крикнула она в ответ, весело помахав рукой из-за стойки. Тщедушный выродок уставился на Грега, его холодные светлые глаза скользили по его фигуре. Грег был уверен: тот пытается раскусить его; до этого он спорил со студентами, утверждая, что может рассказать им всю их подноготную. Выиграл в общей сложности пятьдесят фунтов, впечатляющий засранец. Но все равно — засранец.  
  
— Спокойной ночи!— крикнул Грег и выскочил через боковую дверь. Было сыро и холодно, но без дождя; он поднял воротник потрепанного пиджака, чтобы защититься от ветра, и направился к своей квартире, расположенной совсем недалеко.  
  
Он знал, что этот тщедушный выродок последовал за ним, и на мгновение подумал было, уж не закончится ли все дракой, но, видимо, нет. Парень, казалось, наслаждался, зарабатывая деньги умственными выкрутасами, и, если он действительно был так хорош, как утверждал, вероятно, уже понял, что с Грегом шутки плохи.  
  
И все же.  
  
— Неинтересно, парень, — бросил он через плечо, а затем ссутулился под прицелом камеры видеонаблюдения — не любил рисковать.  
  
Тщедушный выродок аккуратно избежал камеры, отчего бровь Грега сама собой поползла вверх.  
  
— Можно мне сигарету, — сказал парень слишком ровно, чтобы это оказалось просьбой, и слишком коротко, чтобы ответить чем-то большим, чем фырканье. Почти сразу он предпринял еще одну попытку: — Ты писатель.  
  
У Грега за плечами было несколько коротких рассказов, колонка, закрытая два года назад, и роман, который еще не видела ни одна живая душа.  
  
— Да, и что?  
  
Парень кивнул сам себе.  
  
— Ты пишешь стихи?  
  
— Я... — Грег запнулся и ошалело уставился на него.  
  
— Мне нужно несколько стихотворений, которые я могу выдать за свои, — сказал парень, кутаясь в пальто. — Ничего слишком сентиментального или, боже упаси, романтичного, и ничего издававшегося.  
  
— Зачем? — Грег даже выпрямился, хотя обычно немного сутулился. — Ты не опубликуешь ничего из того, что я написал, под своим именем.  
  
— Я не собираюсь быть поэтом, — перебил парень, усмехнувшись на последнем слове. — Мне нужно проникнуть в группу писателей.  
  
— Проникнуть, — повторил Грег и улыбнулся. — Ладно. Шпионские штучки?  
  
Парень выпрямился во весь рост, и Грег бы не сказал, что не впечатлился холодностью его взгляда.  
  
— Больше похоже на убийство, мистер Лестрейд.  
  
— Как... — Грег снова запнулся, когда парень протянул ему бумажник. Он украл его, но как, черт возьми... когда? — Когда ты его вытащил? — резко спросил он, выхватив кошелек. И тут же принялся проверять свои карты и деньги.  
  
— Не следует спать в кофейнях, — сказал парень и протянул руку. Грег пялился на нее, пока не понял, что парень действительно думает, будто он ответит рукопожатием. — Шерлок Холмс. Будем знакомы?  
  
— Я не якшаюсь с ворами, — сказал Грег, отступая.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
— Там все на месте. Я вернул его.  
  
— Ты в принципе его стащил, — сказал Грег, засовывая бумажник во внутренний карман пиджака. — И что значит «убийство»?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Не по-настоящему, как нормальный человек, а едва заметно резко растянул губы.  
  
— Дай мне несколько стихотворений, и я расскажу тебе историю.  
  
— Хрен там я пишу об убийствах, — сказал Грег, делая еще один шаг назад.  
  
— Конечно нет. Это было бы слишком интересно, — сказал Шерлок и с отвращением вздохнул. Грег запоздало вспомнил о своем кофе, сделал глоток и стал ждать.  
  
— Ладно. Пять фунтов за стихотворение.  
  
— С гарантией...  
  
— С гарантией, что я не подпишусь под твоей ерундой, — отрезал Шерлок и снова протянул руку. — Договорились?  
  
Грег колебался, но, честно говоря, в последнее время он все равно не публиковался, и в группах писателей никто этого не ждал. А деньги ему всегда пригодятся.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он и пожал Шерлоку руку.  
  
— Завтра в кофейне, — Шерлок развернулся, полы его пальто взметнулись.  
  
— Что значит «завтра»?! — крикнул ему вослед Грег. — У меня есть работа, ясно тебе? Эй!  
  
Шерлок исчез в ночи, а Грег тяжело вздохнул, раздраженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Не то чтобы он не мог сочинять во время своей смены. Черт, это было бы более занятно, чем чтение «инструкций по применению». И может — Грег слегка приободрился, — он вдохновится окружением и напишет что-нибудь такое, что шокирует мистера Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Грег допил кофе и бросил стаканчик в мусорное ведро на углу, затем решил покурить. Однако, как оказалось, сигарет у него уже не было.  
  
— Ах ты сволочь, — прорычал он, лихорадочно проверяя — да, зажигалка тоже пропала. Да ради всего святого!  
  
**Глава 2**  
  
— Эй, пора платить за квартиру, — сказала Салли, выглядывая из кухни. Грег устало поднимался по лестнице.  
  
— Что ты успела натворить? — спросил он. — Опять пыталась готовить? Салли, клянусь...  
  
Та нахмурилась.  
  
— С едой все нормально. Проблема в раковине.  
  
— Я посмотрю через минуту, — пообещал ей Грег и пошел к себе в комнату, чтобы бросить сумку. Салли только стала констеблем, и у нее хватит ума дослужиться до инспектора, если будет держать себя в руках. Они жили вместе уже несколько месяцев: у каждого была своя спальня и ванная, но гостиная и кухня — общие.  
  
Когда-нибудь она переедет к своему парню или выйдет замуж, и он останется без лучшей, если не считать неудачные попытки готовить, соседки. Но такова была жизнь.  
  
Грег поднял бровь, глядя на кухонный стол.  
  
— Еда на вынос?  
  
— Лапша оказалась плохой идеей, — Салли села на столешницу и уставилась в раковину. — Я пыталась избавиться от нее.  
  
— Салли! — Грег подошел к раковине и увидел раскисшее лапшеобразное месиво. — Ты уволена.  
  
— Если бы ты возвращался домой в нормальное время и готовил ужин...  
  
— Ты мне мамка или жена?  
  
Салли соскочила со стола и оставила его одного — направилась к телевизору, прихватив коробочку с тайской едой. Грег прикинул все варианты и решил сначала поесть, а потом чинить раковину.  
  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь написал? — спросила Салли, когда он плюхнулся рядом с ней на диван.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — ответил Грег, а потом набил рот лапшой.  
  
— Ты опять заснул.  
  
Это был даже не вопрос что показалось Грегу несколько самонадеянным.  
  
— Может, стоит бросить пить кофе? Похоже, мне от этого никакой пользы. — Хотя не совсем: теперь он был на взводе. Но это также можно свалить на тщедушного выродка — простите, на Шерлока. Он раздумывал, не рассказать ли Салли о нем, когда та продолжила:  
  
— Может, тебе стоит собраться с духом?  
  
Грег уставился на нее, а она — на экран.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты знаешь что, — сказала она, все еще не глядя на него. — Но не услышишь, пока не захочешь, так почему бы не проигнорировать меня? Как обычно.  
  
Он откинулся на подушки и нахмурился.  
  
— Тогда прибавь звук, — приказал он, и Салли подчинилась.  
  


* * *

  
— Где ты был? — возмущенно спросил Шерлок, едва Грег появился в кофейне. Перед ним стояли три пустые чашки, а четвертая, полупустая, дрожала в руке. — Я жду уже несколько часов!  
  
— Так и есть, — подтвердил Тоби, материализовавшийся за плечом Грега. Тот выругался, подпрыгнув. — Он три часа то дурачил, то оскорблял моих клиентов, и единственная причина, по которой я не надрал ему задницу, — он сказал, что принес тебе деньги.  
  
— Мог бы послать его в магазин, — сказал Грег, наклонив голову и глядя на Тоби из-под ресниц. В большинстве случаев это всегда помогало, и даже натуральный, как огурцы на грядке, Тоби обычно сдавался. Сегодня в ответ он получил равнодушный взгляд.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы он знал, где ты работаешь?  
  
— Он уже знает, где я живу, — сказал Грег и почесал бровь. — Стащил мой бумажник прошлой ночью.  
  
Тоби глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Так почему же ты не надрал ему задницу?  
  
— Как и было сказано, он собирается дать мне денег, — Грег ухмыльнулся и присоединился к Шерлоку за его шатким столиком, а Тоби ворча потащился обратно за стойку. Шерлок свирепо смотрел на него, но посреди кофейни это выглядело гораздо менее угрожающе, хотя у него дрожали даже кучеряшки. — Четыре эспрессо, да?  
  
— Собрание начнется через двадцать минут, и мне как раз столько туда и добираться, — прорычал Шерлок. — Показывай.  
  
Грег вытащил из сумки несколько вырванных из блокнота листов и протянул ему.  
  
— Пять фунтов за стихотворение, говоришь?  
  
— Если они мне пригодятся, — парировал Шерлок и принялся читать. — Что это... твой почерк — просто кошмар.  
  
— Ни один настоящий писатель не тратит время на каллиграфию, — заметил Грег, наблюдая за ним. — Херня, да?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — отрезал Шерлок, и его лицо нелепо вытянулось. — Это современная поэзия? Тут даже рифмы нет.  
  
— Ни один современный поэт не использует рифму, — совершенно серьезно сказал Грег. — Даже не думай об этом. Главное — символизм и утрамбовывание по крайней мере четырех слоев смысла в одну фразу. Рифма — смертный грех.  
  
— И какие же слои смысла в этой бредятине? — спросил Шерлок, вглядываясь в текст.  
  
— Это неважно. Ничего не говори. Позволь другим решать, а затем выбери, какой смысл тебе больше нравится, — Грег откинулся на спинку стула и снова улыбнулся. — Тут десять стихотворений.  
  
— Как десять? — Шерлок пересчитал листочки. — Всего три...  
  
— На каждой странице по три-четыре стиха. Гони деньги, — Грег протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Или я пойду за тобой на это собрание и потребую, чтобы ты вернул мою работу.  
  
— Ты не смог бы проследить за мной, даже будь у тебя карта и упряжка с собаками, — пробормотал Шерлок, но бросил на стол несколько смятых купюр. — Спасибо, что уделили мне время, мистер Лестрейд.  
  
— Приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер Холмс!— крикнул Грег вослед хвосту пальто, исчезнувшему в дверях. — Господи, моя жизнь — сплошной сюрреализм.  
  
— Тебе полезно, — отозвался Тоби, возвращаясь с латте из-за стойки. — Итак, что все это значит?  
  
— Он собирается проникнуть в поэтический кружок, чтобы вычислить убийцу, — сказал Грег, принимая кофе. — Пасиб.  
  
— «Пасиб» в карман не положишь. Можешь дать мне вот это и, скажем, пять фунтов чаевых.— Тоби прикарманил со стола одну из десятифунтовых купюр. — Какая-нибудь хрень вроде детективного романа, а?  
  
— Не начинай, — предупредил Грег, вставая. Он схватил остальные банкноты, прежде чем Тоби успел сцапать еще. — Я уже достаточно наслушался этого от Салли.  
  
— Как поживает моя девочка? — усмехнулся Тоби. — Передай ей, что я велел поднажать.  
  
— Она сказала, что на самом деле ты ей не кузен, — заметил Грег, направляясь к двери.  
  
— Серьезно? Я думал, ты и сам догадаешься!  
  
**Глава 3**  
  
На следующий день Грег опоздал на работу на десять минут. Обычно это не было проблемой, поскольку Ирэн сама частенько задерживалась после окончания своей смены, чтобы поделиться сплетнями — и сигаретами, — однако сегодня, когда Грег складывал свои вещи в подсобке, она пролетела через занавешенный дверной проем и прошипела:  
  
— Чертовски вовремя!  
  
— Что за спешка? — удивленно и расстроенно спросил Грег. Он собирался рассказать ей о Шерлоке.  
  
— Нельзя флиртовать с клиентами во время работы, — ответила Ирэн, проверяя свою прическу и помаду в маленьком зеркале. — А у меня в магазине роскошная женщина уже час с кем-то переписывается.  
  
Грег выглянул из-за занавески.  
  
— Та, с темными волосами? О, да, вижу телефон. Похоже, она и правда блещет талантами. Ты все еще не помирилась с Кейт?  
  
— Она встречается с мужчиной, — усмехнулась Ирэн и принялась поправлять лифчик. — Банкиром.  
  
— Вампиром, — рассеянно срифмовал Грег. — Она не ходит по магазину. Что она здесь делает?  
  
Ирэн клацнула зубами, глядя на свое отражение, и улыбнулась.  
  
— Пять минут, и я тебе расскажу.  
  
— Всего пять? — Грег отодвинулся, дав Ирэн возможность вернуться в зал, а затем бочком протиснулся к табурету за кассой. Играла какая-то нелепая хаус музыка; Грег сменил ее на The Clash и просмотрел дневные продажи.  
  
Очевидно, сегодня был удачный день для фаллоимитаторов.  
  
Обычно Грег не стыдился работы в порно-магазине. Ему платили достаточно, чтобы, с учетом сбережений, он мог появляться здесь всего четыре дня в неделю. Да и клиентура, хотя и не всегда уровня «Мисс Блэкберри» с ловкими пальцами, была не так уж плоха по сравнению с более бедными районами города. Чаще всего приходили туристы.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Грег оторвал взгляд от планшета, все еще мысленно составляя список заказов, которые нужно сделать, и увидел мужчину в сшитом на заказ костюме-тройке, вежливого и сдержанного. Он вполне мог оказаться супругом Мисс Блэкберри, и разве это не поставило бы крест на надеждах Ирен?  
  
— Чем могу помочь?  
  
— Да, я ... — взгляд мужчины был прикован к чему-то за спиной Грега, хотя выражение его лица не изменилось ни на йоту. Грег повернулся и увидел новую витрину с анальными пробками, ручки которых были украшены кристаллами Сваровски.  
  
— Симпатичные, правда? — спросил он, сдерживая улыбку. Неуместно смеяться над покупателями. И глупо с точки зрения продаж.  
  
— Действительно, — согласился мужчина, взяв себя в руки. — Абсурдно дорого за то, что втыкается в прямую кишку партнера.  
  
— Хороший трах бесценен, — парировал Грег, и, хотя он по-прежнему не улыбался, судя по острому взгляду мужчины, его поймали с поличным. — Простите. Что вы искали?  
  
— На самом деле вас, мистер Лестрейд, — сказал мужчина и вежливо улыбнулся.  
  
Грег моргнул раз или два, а затем осторожно нащупал свой бумажник. На месте, хотя теперь он заметил, что Ирэн и Мисс Блэкберри исчезли из поля зрения. — Я вас знаю?  
  
— Майкрофт Холмс, — мужчина протянул руку для рукопожатия прежде, чем Грег успел поднять с пола челюсть.  
  
— Значит, вы брат Шерлока? — Оно и видно; тот же непроницаемый холодный взгляд, пускай этот прилизанный братец и казался более, ну, цивилизованным. Грег не мог определить, хорошо это или плохо. — Что, ему стихи не понравились? Послал вас вернуть деньги? А я уж думал, у меня дерьмовая работа.  
  
— Стихи, — повторил Майкрофт, все еще протягивая руку.  
  
— Не угадаешь, что придется по вкусу студентам или кому-то там еще, — продолжил Грег, засунув руки в карманы, словно не заметил жеста Майкрофта. Тот вздохнул, но как-то с упреком. — Если он облажался со своим внедрением, сам виноват.  
  
— О господи, — изрек Майкрофт, закрывая глаза, и опустил протянутую руку на другую, которая лежала на ручке длинного зонта. — Он решил внедриться в студенческий кружок рифмоплетов, чтобы раскрыть преступление, да? Полагаю, это лучше других возможных вариантов. — Он снова открыл глаза, слабо улыбаясь. — Благодарю вас, мистер Лестрейд. И прошу прощения за любые доставленные мною неудобства.  
  
— А вы что подумали... — в голове Грега что-то жутко щелкнуло. — Вы решили, я продаю ему наркотики!  
  
— Конечно, я подумал о наркотиках, — ответил Майкрофт, и его улыбка стала бы еще более обворожительной, если бы не аура холодности, по-прежнему окутывающая его. — А что еще человек, работающий в порно-магазине, мог продавать моему брату-дегенерату во второсортной кофейне?  
  
— Ну, теперь вы знаете, — сказал Грег, отказываясь клюнуть на приманку. Он отвернулся, делая вид, что вернулся к своему планшету.  
  
— Почему вы здесь работаете?  
  
Грег со стуком бросил планшет на стойку.  
  
— А вам какое дело?  
  
Он пристально посмотрел на Майкрофта в ответ на его бесстрастный взгляд.  
  
— Позвольте мне еще раз извиниться, мистер Колльер.  
  
Грег почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его лица.  
  
— Я все гадал, почему вы — известный, если не прославленный, автор детективов — работаете здесь, хотя, несомненно, могли бы сидеть дома и писать, — продолжил Майкрофт и снова улыбнулся.  
  
Быстро сориентировавшись, Грег сказал:  
  
— Слушайте, извините, я часто это слышу. Но на самом деле я не... Судя по всему, я просто похож на него. Не то чтобы я его видел, но говорят...  
  
— Мне казалось, писатели лучше умеют лгать, — заметил Майкрофт, и Грег почувствовал, как теперь, наоборот, вся кровь в его организме прилила к лицу, обжигая щеки.  
  
— Я не он, ясно? — выдавил Грег сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он снова огляделся по сторонам: в магазине по-прежнему никого не было. — Просто держите свои... соображения и идеи при себе.  
  
— Мои соображения, — повторил Майкрофт, отступая назад. Он даже прикусил губу, чтобы удержаться от смеха, но для Грега это было совершенно неважно, раз можно вдоволь натешиться за счет него.  
  
— Если ничего не покупаете, убирайтесь! — почти прокричал он и потопал в подсобку.  
  
Через мгновение прозвенел маленький колокольчик, и Грег снова вышел, чтобы попытаться испепелить Майкрофта Холмса одним своим взглядом.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я возьму голубую, — сказал тот с совершенно безмятежным выражением лица, кивнув на анальные пробки.  
  
**Глава 4**  
  
— Грег?  
  
— Я должен смыть с себя зловоние унижения, — сказал Грег, проходя мимо гостиной. Он слышал, как Салли последовала за ним, но все равно вошел в свою комнату, швырнув сумку на незастеленную кровать. — Я серьезно, Салли. У меня был дерьмовый день.  
  
— Он может стать чуть лучше, — Грег обернулся и увидел, как Салли бросила насмешливый взгляд на пакет в своих руках. — Или еще хуже.  
  
— А это что? — Грег протопал в туалет, открыл воду в ванной и малодушно подумал о том, чтобы утопиться. Господи. Этот придурок не только взял и купил гребаную пробку, но еще и заставил Грега обернуть ее в подарочную упаковку. Какого хрена ему понадобилась подарочная упаковка?  
  
Почему, черт возьми, в магазине предусмотрена такая услуга?  
  
— Для мистера Кольера. Адреса отправителя нет, — сказала Салли, и у Грега по коже пробежал табун мурашек. Он вернулся в спальню и уставился на сверток, который она вертела в руках.  
  
— Салли. Сделай кое-что для меня.  
  
Она молча смотрела на него.  
  
— Открой, и если это анальная пробка — арестуй кое-кого.  
  
Салли кивнула, положила сверток на кровать и вышла.  
  
— Будь другом! — крикнул ей вслед Грег и, усевшись поудобнее, снова посмотрел на пакет. Должен же быть какой-то способ вернуть его.  
  
— Кто посылает твоему ненавистному альтер эго анальные пробки по почте? — крикнула Салли из кухни и тут же вернулась с двумя бокалами пива. Грег взял свой с коротким «пасиб» и залпом осушил половину. — Помедленнее, мистер Кольер, и начнем сразу с конца интриги.  
  
— Сегодня у меня была стычка со старшим братом Шерлока Холмса, — сказал Грег, тыча пальцем в пакет. — Он знал, кто я, точнее, знал, что я — Кольер.  
  
— Может, тебе захочется вставить пробку в «горлышко», — сказала Салли и, увидев, что Грег пришел в ужас, прыснула пивом ему на одеяло. — В ванной! В ванной!  
  
— Господи Иисусе, Донован! — ахнул Грег, и оба громко расхохотались.  
  
— Я обязана знать, — выдохнула Салли, все еще беспомощно хихикая. — Боже. Давай. Открой его прямо сейчас, черт возьми.  
  
— Я хочу принять ванну, — запротестовал Грег, вытирая глаза.  
  
— Тебе придется это сделать.  
  
— Не надо, — предупредил Грег и икнул. — Черт возьми. Можешь сама открыть. Я отказываюсь.  
  
— Иди уже, — сказала Салли и схватила сверток и одеяло. — Я брошу его в стирку, когда услышу, что вода перестала течь, хорошо?  
  
— Ангел.  
  
— Но потом ты должен закончить рассказ!  
  


* * *

  
Энтони Кольер написал пятнадцать детективных романов, девять из которых стали бестселлерами, их перевели на дюжину языков и какое-то время даже поговаривали об экранизации.  
  
Но Грегори Лестрейд к тому моменту уже потерялся за маской.  
  
«Почему вы работаете здесь?»  
  
Слова звенели в его голове, пока он пытался расслабиться и смыть все это. Он слышал подобное и раньше, обычно с насмешкой; неважно, насколько высокого класса был «Адлер» — это порно-магазин. Они продавали анальные пробки с кристаллами Сваровски в ручках. В витрине стояли позолоченные вибраторы.  
  
Грег написал об этом магазине в своей злополучной колонке до того, как ее убрали, и отец Ирэн, который все еще владел этим местом, был вполне доволен рецензией, так что Грег легко получил работу. Ему нужно было пополнить свой доход, платить алименты и продолжать прятаться на виду.  
  
На этих чертовых суперобложках красовалась фотография двадцатилетней давности очень плохого качества. Никто не мог узнать его по этому снимку. А Джулия, несмотря на всю свою жестокость, не была мстительной. Она бы не стала над ним смеяться.  
  
Но Майкрофт Холмс не знал, кто он такой, пока не вошел в магазин. Грег был уверен. Его действия не имели смысла, пока он каким-то образом не осознал, что там, среди нескольких сотен высококлассных секс-игрушек, стоит Кольер под маской Грега.  
  
— Главное, чтобы он не оказался Энни Уилкс, — пробормотал он и опустил голову.  
  
Салли ждала с очередной бутылкой пива наготове, когда Грег наконец вылезет из ванны. Благослови ее Господь.  
  
— Это не анальная пробка, — сообщила она, устраиваясь на диване. — А нечто гораздо сексуальнее.  
  
— Сексуальнее? — повторил Грег, и она торжественно вытащила из-за спины бутылку вина. — Что там за хрень?  
  
— Судя по записке, извинение, — Салли, бормоча себе под нос, изучала этикетку. — Шикарная штука. Будешь злиться на него почаще?  
  
— Надеюсь, мне никогда не представится такой возможности, — сказал Грег и просмотрел записку. Извинение, но не за свои поступки, а, превентивно, за брата. — И что это должно означать?  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы открыть и выяснить? — предложила Салли, вскакивая. — Ты завтра работаешь?  
  
— Нет, но... — она уже была на кухне. — Салли, если мы его выпьем, значит, приняли его извинения!  
  
— Да, именно так, — отозвалась та. — А если нет — что ж, я выпью его сама.  
  
Грег сел на диван, все еще глядя на записку.  
  
— Хорошо, я просто скажу, что пытался помешать тебе упиться до смерти.  
  
— Может, достанем мороженое?  
  
— Почему он извиняется за своего брата? Тот всего лишь дал мне деньги, — сказал Грег, но тут дверь с грохотом распахнулась и вошел Шерлок Холмс, свирепо огляделся по сторонам, как чертов демон, и обрушил свой гнев на Грега.  
  
— Где ты был? Я отправил тебе восемьдесят шесть сообщений. Почему ты не ответил?  
  
У Грега отвисла челюсть. Салли выглянула из кухни, глаза у нее округлились  
  
— Что... это записка от моего брата? Почему ты общаешься с моим братом? Кто это? Соседка по квартире, очевидно, и полицейский. Майкрофт прислал тебе это вино? Что он тебе сказал?  
  
Шерлок наконец остановился, перестав говорить на ходу, и молча навис над Грегом в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Да, нам оно понадобится, — сказала Салли и вернулась к разливанию вина.  
  
**Глава 5**  
  
Молли угощала Грега бесплатным кофе, сочувствующе глядела своими широко раскрытыми глазами и нежно хлопала по руке всякий раз, когда проходила мимо, занимаясь уборкой кафе.  
  
— Он постоянно мне пишет, сообщает последние новости, — пожаловался Грег. — А если не ответить, он снова появится, я точно знаю.  
  
— И не говори, — грустно ответила Молли, останавливаясь, чтобы опереться на метлу. — Он и мне писал, но, думаю, ты нравишься ему больше.  
  
— Кажется, он решил, что я дам ему некоторое представление о художественном мышлении, вот и все, — сказал Грег и потер левый глаз. Тот дергался. — Он писал тебе, когда решил, что это яд, да? Ему нужна команда, чтобы собирать информацию на каждом этапе его... его...  
  
— Нелепого и, вероятно, незаконного увлечения? — предложил Тоби, отчего Раз — бариста-стажер — фыркнул.  
  
— Погодите, ему еще понадобится место для разговора с подозреваемыми, в стиле Эркюля Пуаро, — сказал ему Грег. — Он выберет «Третью Чарку», и тогда у вас будут и убийцы, громящие все в попытке сбежать, и полицейские, врывающиеся через окна.  
  
— Эти ублюдки могут воспользоваться дверью, как и все остальные.  
  
— Но, по словам Салли, нет ничего противозаконного в том, чтобы, выдавая чужие стихи за свои, присоединиться к кружку писак и дружить с ними под ложным предлогом, — сказал Грег и подпрыгнул, когда Раз расхохотался.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не рассказать о нем, Грег? — спросила Молли, поправляя несколько бокалов, которые задела, когда потянулась за совком. — В своей книге.  
  
— Я не пишу детективные романы, — автоматически ответил Грег и встретил саркастический взгляд Тоби.  
  
— Тебе и не придется, правда, — проходившая мимо со шваброй в руке Молли заглянула в его кружку. — Просто опиши реальную жизнь. Его реальную жизнь. И если она окажется детективным романом, то так тому и быть, верно?  
  
— Если Шерлок Холмс хочет обзавестись биографом, придется ему поискать где-нибудь еще, — сказал Грег и допил кофе. — Кстати о “где-нибудь еще”: он не писал уже десять минут, так что мне, вероятно, следует уйти.  
  
— Я отправлю его прямо к тебе домой, — сообщил Тоби, когда Грег собрал свои вещи. — Грег! Я тебя предупреждаю.  
  
— Если он не сможет найти меня здесь, наверное, тогда перестанет приходить и искать меня тут, да? — Грег помахал на прощание рукой и, нырнув в унылый полдень, направился в библиотеку. Он присмотрел себе рабочий стол — не у окна, со свободной розеткой, — устроился с комфортом, а потом почувствовал, что за ним следят.  
  
— Какого черта вы здесь делаете?  
  
Майкрофт приложил палец к губам и, подцепив зонтиком стул, подтащил его к себе.  
  
— Тишина должна быть в библиотеке, мистер Лестрейд.  
  
Грег хотел было протиснуться мимо него, но Майкрофт грациозно сел, скрестив ноги, и занял своими долговязыми конечностями ровно столько места, что пришлось бы его толкать — и как нелепо бы ни складывалась жизнь, Грег не был пока готов к комедии.  
  
— Чего вам? — вместо этого прошипел он, непроизвольно выгибая спину, как загнанный в угол кот.  
  
Майкрофт помолчал, а потом вздохнул.  
  
— Хотел спросить, как поживает мой брат.  
  
— Почему бы вам самому не спросить его?  
  
Еще одна пауза.  
  
— Мы не разговариваем.  
  
Грег долго смотрел на него, а затем усмехнулся.  
  
— Значит, ходите к его знакомым за новостями? Шпионите за ним?  
  
— Вряд ли это шпионаж, — раздраженно сказал Майкрофт. Он постучал пальцами по ручке зонтика. — Я беспокоюсь о нем.  
  
— Из-за его пристрастия к наркотикам. — Грег, начинающий получать от происходящего удовольствие, откинулся на спинку стула. — Нет, вы не просто не разговариваете, не так ли? Это он с вами не разговаривает.  
  
— Нет никакой особой разницы...  
  
— Вы чертовски похожи, вот в чем проблема, — перебил Грег. Он с растущим восторгом наблюдал, как Майкрофт замер, не в силах возразить. — Погодите, я только что выиграл?  
  
Майкрофт моргнул и встряхнулся.  
  
— У вас свой собственный...  
  
— Нет, заткнитесь, — сказал Грег, широко улыбаясь. — Я только что выиграл. И лишил вас дара речи.  
  
— На минутку, — снизошел Майкрофт, закатывая глаза. — Это было...  
  
— Позвольте нам немного насладиться этим, ладно? — Грег еще шире ухмыльнулся в ответ на свирепый взгляд Майкрофта. В течение примерно тридцати секунд они молчали. — Да, хорошо, продолжайте.  
  
— Он не разговаривает со мной, не отвечает на мои звонки с момента его реабилитации, — произнес Майкрофт удивительно монотонно. — Я уже сказал, мне просто хотелось знать, как у него дела.— Потом выражение его лица стало мягче и печальнее. — Это мой брат, мистер Лестрейд. Мой младший брат. Я должен присматривать за ним, ведь однажды я уже подвел его.  
  
Грег вздохнул и подался вперед, его голос был тихим, а тон — доверительным.  
  
— Мистер Холмс. Майкрофт. — Он помолчал, глядя на него и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Я писатель, поэтому время от времени обращаю внимание на детали. — Майкрофт начал выпрямляться, и Грег последовал его примеру. — Ты рассказываешь мне эту слезливую историю о маленьком братике, который, вообще-то, взрослый человек и сам может принимать свои чертовы решения, и, кстати, у меня тут только твои слова, что он баловался наркотиками. Я не буду на него доносить, ясно? Отвали.  
  
Майкрофт отодвинул стул, встал и снова улыбнулся. Как ни странно, улыбка была довольной.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд. Грег, — он кивнул головой, словно принимал аплодисменты. — Я больше не буду тебя недооценивать.  
  
— Смотри, чтобы такого больше не повторилось, — парировал Грег и отвернулся, намереваясь вытащить из сумки ноутбук. Но тут рука Майкрофта легла на стол, и его теплое дыхание коснулось уха Грега.  
  
— И если захотите узнать, откуда у вас проблемы с вдохновением, мистер Лестрейд, Грег, — он подчеркнул имя Грега, заставив того вздрогнуть, — дайте знать. Я тоже кое-что замечаю. Можно сказать, это мое хобби.  
  
Затем он исчез — не было больше его тепла и ошеломляющего ощущения присутствия. Грег прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы приглушить глубокое напряженное дыхание, и сквозь оглушительный шум крови в ушах услышал, как зонтик легонько постукивал по полкам, знаменуя шествие Майкрофта.  
  
**Глава 6**  
  
— Он хочет тебя, — пропела Ирэн, крутя ошейник вокруг хлыста, как обруч.  
  
— Да, потому что мы детишки на детской площадке, и столкнуть меня с качелей — это любовь, — сказал Грег и вырвал у нее ошейник.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Я пытаюсь собрать витрину!  
  
Ирэн легонько шлепнула его хлыстом, но Грег все равно взвизгнул.  
  
— Ты, ты, ты. Всегда все только о тебе. Ты возишься с витриной, тебя преследует великолепный мужчина, который знает твои самые сокровенные тайны, ты так красив в джинсах, что мне хочется тебя ущипнуть, — Грег отшатнулся от нее, вжавшись спиной в стену. — Ты такой эгоист, Грег. Давай поговорим обо мне минутку?  
  
— А что насчет тебя? — Грег поднял руки, когда Ирэн снова взялась за хлыст. — Мне так нравится твоя великолепная прическа, где ты ее сделала?  
  
Она расхохоталась и сняла с витрины еще один ошейник.  
  
— Ты такой неискренний, я в восторге. Хочу попросить тебя узнать для меня имя его помощницы.  
  
— Ты не расслышала ее имени? — Грег, махнув рукой на витрину, решил бросить Ирэн еще один ошейник и посмотреть, сможет ли она поймать его на хлыст и покрутить им.  
  
— Представляешь? — фыркнула Ирэн, легко крутя оба ошейника. Грег бросил еще один. — У меня есть ее номер, и мы переписываемся...  
  
— У тебя есть ее номер, но нет имени?  
  
— Она крепкий орешек, — пожаловалась Ирэн, и дверь открылась с якобы стильным низким звоном. Грег поморщился: Шерлока принесло.  
  
— Почему ты избегаешь меня? — возмущенно сказал тот, но Грег не знал, что ответить, уж слишком много было вариантов.  
  
— Так это и есть младший братик, — томно протянула Ирэн, рассматривая Шерлока. Затем прикоснулась хлыстом к щеке и добавила: — Красивый.  
  
Тот быстро оглядел ее и отвернулся, снова обращаясь к Грегу.  
  
— Значит, это она видела Майкрофта? В тот день, когда он нашел тебя здесь. С тех пор вы же с ним не разговаривали? Ты выполнил мои инструкции?  
  
— Какие инструкции? — наконец сумел выдавить Грег, преодолев замешательство.  
  
— Если он попросит тебя шпионить за мной — соглашайся, — сказал Шерлок и считал выражение лица Грега прежде, чем тот понял, что оно изменилось. — Ты этого не сделал! Идиот!  
  
Грег усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я шпионил за тобой?  
  
— Погоди, ведь старший брат стремится защищать? — вклинилась в разговор Ирэн и усмехнулась. — Грег, если бы ты согласился, он бы не доверил тебе присматривать за младшеньким.  
  
— Но ты отказался, — продолжил Шерлок, бросив быстрый взгляд на Ирэн, — доказывая свою ценность в качестве няньки. Надеюсь, ты счастлив; теперь тебе никогда от него не избавиться.  
  
— Если он избавится от тебя, избавится и от него, — заметила Ирэн, отчего Шерлок злобно прищурился. — Но это совсем не то, что надо, не так ли?— добавила она, лукаво улыбнувшись Грегу.  
  
— Ты сейчас всех бесишь, — сказал ей Грег.  
  
— Что это значит? О чем это она? — Шерлок шагнул вперед, от ярости его лицо стало почти демоническим. — Ты ведь не встречаешься с ним, правда? Я думал, у тебя лучше развит инстинкт самосохранения!  
  
— Я с ним не встречаюсь! — закричал Грег, но было поздно искать пути к отступлению.  
  
Шерлок наклонился и ткнул Грега в грудь.  
  
— Не. Начинай, — прошипел он и резко развернулся, чтобы уйти. Сделав два шага, он остановился и снова обернулся. — Кроме того, я останусь у тебя на ночь. Меня выгнали из квартиры.  
  
А потом он ушел, и снова раздался звон, когда дверь открылась и закрылась.  
  
— Что он сказал? — спросил Грег как раз в тот момент, когда Ирэн начала пронзительно хохотать.  
  


* * *

  
Тоби покачал головой.  
  
— Ни за что. Иди домой.  
  
— Салли убьет меня, — повторил Грег. — Пожалуйста, молю тебя...  
  
— Бедный Грег, — вздохнула Молли. — Я бы позволила тебе остаться у меня, но я все еще живу с родителями. — Она покраснела, когда Грег и Тоби посмотрели на нее, и вернулась к чистке машин.  
  
— Можешь остановиться у меня, — послышался голос Раза из подсобки. — Но предупреждаю сразу, к нам снова могут заявиться копы.  
  
— Почему? — немного помолчав, спросил Грег.  
  
Раз вышел из подсобки со шваброй и пожал плечами.  
  
— Одна старушенция с нижних этажей так развлекается. Нас регулярно обыскивают на предмет наркотиков. Но она угощает нас печеньем.  
  
— Салли поймет, — успокаивающе сказал Тоби, похлопав Грега по плечу. — Нельзя убить кого-то и при этом остаться полицейским. Она просто заставит тебя мечтать о смерти.  
  
— У тебя дар утешать, — признался Грег.  
  
— Сперва братухи — потом шлюхи, Грег. Я обязан следовать своему кредо, — Тоби еще раз сжал его плечо и пошел проверить кассу.  
  
У Грега отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Погоди, в таком случае я что, шлюха?  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Тоби что-то промычал.  
  
— Ну, Салли определенно братан.  
  
— Я знаю тебя тридцать лет!  
  
Тоби указал на него стопкой банкнот.  
  
— Время не делает нас братанами, а вот просмотр одинаковых программ — да.  
  
— Реалити-шоу — нынче все, куда катится мир, — сказал Грег и направился к двери. — Когда Салли убьет меня, я стану злобным духом и поселюсь в твоей сраной кофейне.  
  
— А что, сейчас разве не так? — крикнул Тоби, когда Грег захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
**Глава 7**  
  
Грег постарался пробраться в квартиру так тихо, как только возможно, однако все равно вышло громче, чем хотелось бы. Салли, дрожащая от ярости, выскочила из своей комнаты, как пробка из бутылки шампанского.  
  
— У меня было свидание!— завопила она. — Зачем ты впустил его сюда?  
  
— Я не впускал! — запротестовал Грег, и тут из гостиной вышел Шерлок, одетый его в пижаму. Выглядел он раздраженным. — Что это на тебе?  
  
— Не будь болваном, — приказал Шерлок. — И вообще заткнись. Не дай бог эта женщина вернется сюда.  
  
— Миссис Розуэлл очень недовольна нами, — прорычала Салли, — потому что ты впустили сюда этого... этого урода!  
  
— Я его не впускал! — повторил Грег, впрочем безрезультатно.  
  
— Он испортил мне весь вечер...  
  
— Она встречается с женатым мужчиной и...  
  
— Несчастным в браке!  
  
— То есть главное тут — определение?  
  
Грег с ужасом представил, как Салли впивается в горло Шерлока зубами, и тут же рванул вперед, чтобы разнять их.  
  
— Прекратите, черт возьми! Шерлок, незваный гость не имеет права осуждать...  
  
— Я не осуждаю, — отрезал Шерлок. — Просто констатирую факт. Они сами все восприняли так остро.  
  
— И Салли, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, — взмолился Грег, хватая ее за руки. — Он уже здесь, а твой вечер уже испорчен; может, мы все просто ляжем спать?  
  
Салли изумленно уставилась на него.  
  
— Разумно, — одобрил Шерлок. — Я согласен. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Я убью тебя! — взревела Салли, протягивая руку к горлу Шерлока.  
  
— Салли, у него тоже был плохой день, — взмолился Грег, хватая ее поперек талии и отрывая от пола. Она боролась с ним секунду, но потом безвольно повисла в его руках. — Его выгнали из квартиры.  
  
— Интересно почему?— спросила она, и ее голос снова устремился к верхним регистрам.  
  
— Я не заплатил, — ответил Шерлок и повернулся, словно собирался вернуться в гостиную. Грег поймал его за воротник рубашки.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь заплатить за квартиру? — спросил он. — Объясни или вали отсюда.  
  
— Грег! — прошипела Салли.  
  
— Ты знала, что у меня мягкое сердце, когда соглашалась жить со мной, — сказал Грег и потряс Шерлока. — Объяснись, Холмс. Ты потерял работу?  
  
— Какую работу? — пробормотала Салли.  
  
— А она явно умнее тебя, — заметил Шерлок, сбросив руку Грега и снова повернувшись к ним лицом. — У меня нет работы. Это скучно.  
  
— Так как же ты вообще оплачивал аренду? — терпеливо продолжил Грег. Салли только начала расслабляться, но почуяла неладное. Как и Грег, который ослабил хватку.  
  
Шерлок надулся — самое подходящее слово для его кислого выражения лица.  
  
— У меня было пособие.  
  
— От твоего брата, — сказал Грег, широко раскрыв глаза. — Ты перестал получать его?  
  
— Его давала наша мать, но теперь он всем руководит, и... — Шерлок сделал еще более устрашающее лицо, яростно жестикулируя. — Он задает вопросы и хочет знать, зачем мне нужны деньги, куда я их трачу! Мне не нужно, чтобы он дышал мне в затылок!  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что он не может вычислить этого по твоему виду? — ядовито спросила Салли.  
  
— Заткнись, Салли, ты совсем не помогаешь, — одернул ее Грег и получил за это локтем в живот. — Ай! Шерлок. Если я выступлю посредником, ты обещаешь больше не вламываться в мою квартиру?  
  
— Если ты... — Шерлок замолчал и, нахмурившись, уставился на него. — О. Значит тебя к нему тянет. Идиот.  
  
— Что? — Грег покачал головой. — Я не хочу выгонять тебя на улицу, но и жить с тобой не желаю. Так как мы теперь друзья, достаточно того, что ты можешь пригласить себя в мой дом и носить мою одежду...  
  
— Друзья? — Шерлок фыркнул, но Грег, кажется, уловил в его глазах замешательство.  
  
— Мягкосердечный, — пробормотала Салли. — Скорее комплекс мученика.  
  
— Так что я разрулю это ради тебя, — сказал Грег, его голос смягчился. — Хорошо?  
  
Шерлок поколебался, но кивнул. Затем испоганил весь момент, добавив:  
  
— Но тебя влечет к нему.

  
* * *

  
Ирэн посмотрела на него, прежде чем нажать кнопку отправки.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, а почему бы и нет? — Грег оторвался от заказа еще одной партии смазки. Веганская почти закончилась, и он не знал, почему это казалось ему таким забавным.  
  
— Ты только сильнее увязнешь в их жизни, — откровенно сказала она. — Если хочешь избавиться от братиков, то это... — она махнула рукой в сторону телефона, — не лучший способ.  
  
Грег вздохнул и опустил плечи.  
  
— Ладно. Ты меня поймала. Я не собираюсь от них избавляться.  
  
— Потому что ты жаждешь член, ага, — вздохнула Ирэн и нажала кнопку отправки, а Грег, пытавшийся все отрицать, в этот момент опрокинул клавиатуру, неистово жестикулируя. — Ну-ну, припоминаю я старшего братца. Ничего так. Не такой эфирный, как младший, но, возможно, ты мог бы поцеловать его, не побрившись. Эти скулы, м-м-м...  
  
— Твоя сексуальная неудовлетворенность разрушает нашу дружбу, — сказал Грег, поднимая клавиатуру. — Черт, эта... штуковина отключилась. Исправишь?  
  
— Ты невозможен, откуда ты вообще такой взялся? — Ирэн выгнала его из-за прилавка и, снова подключив клавиатуру, сама закончила заказ. Грег схватил метелку из оранжевых перьев и направился к секции DVD.  
  
— Ты мог бы встречаться с ним! — окликнула его Ирэн, и Грег фыркнул. — Нет, я серьезно. Думаю, его влечет к тебе, а его брат считает, что тебя влечет к нему; с точки зрения двух посторонних — все взаимно!  
  
— Давай составим список того, что у нас с ним общего, — сказал Грег и взмахнул метелкой. — О, это невозможно, потому что я ничего о нем не знаю!  
  
— Во-первых, для этого и нужны свидания, — возразила Ирэн. — Во-вторых, вы оба заинтересованы в здоровье и благополучии его младшего брата, и, в-третьих, я читала отзывы об этих пробках Сваровски, так что...  
  
— Я стар и немного ханжа, спасибо, не надо!  
  
— Ты не старый, — Грег поднял глаза и увидел, что Ирэн, облокотившись на одну из самых крепких полок, нежно ему улыбается. — Ты боишься попробовать еще раз, потому что до этого ничего не вышло.  
  
— И что с того? — спросил Грег, снова принимаясь вытирать пыль. — Я не обязан быть с кем-то. Мне и не нужно пытаться снова.  
  
— Но ты же хочешь, — мягко сказала она. — Ладно бы не хотел, но ты хочешь.  
  
От необходимости отвечать его избавил телефон — пришло сообщение от Антеи. Ирэн задумчиво хмыкнула и показала текст: «Приеду на машине, через 10 минут».  
  
— Что, сегодня? — спросил Грег и посмотрел на Ирэн широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Именно в тот день, когда ты надел свои чрезмерно обтягивающие джинсы, — сказала она и рассмеялась.  
  
**Глава 8**  
  
— Привет, красотка. Прости за, ах, задержку, Грег наводит марафет.  
  
— Ничего я не навожу! — крикнул Грег.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд, вы не последняя моя остановка! — крикнула Антея со скучающим видом. Грег подумал было сбежать через черный ход, но ведь изначально идея принадлежала именно ему. Просто, казалось, у него будет немного больше времени, чтобы сообразить, что, черт возьми, он собирается сказать Майкрофту.  
  
И он рассчитывал пойти в трусах, господи. Стиральную машину, с которой ему так и не удалось разобраться, будут чинить завтра, а он думал, что все успеет.  
  
— Ты должна найти время на ужин на этой неделе, — говорила Ирэн, когда Грег наконец появился из подсобки. Она провела пальцем по пуговицам накрахмаленной белой блузки Антеи, мило надув губки. — Хотя бы просто выпить рюмочку на сон грядущий?  
  
Антея поджала губы.  
  
— Зависит от исхода этой встречи. — Она посмотрела на Грега и подняла брови. — Хорошие джинсы.  
  
— Сзади они еще лучше, — сообщила ей Ирэн.  
  
Грег знал, что покраснел, как подросток, но счел за лучшее притвориться, будто это не так.  
  
— Ну что, едем?  
  
— Вы вернетесь сюда после разговора с мистером Холмсом? — спросила Антея и посмотрела на свой Блэкберри.  
  
— Да, конечно, — сказал Грег, обменявшись быстрым взглядом с Ирэн; та пожала плечами и продолжила играть с пуговицами Антеи.  
  
Антея улыбнулась, потом, не поднимая глаз, забегала пальцами по экрану.  
  
— Тогда я останусь здесь. Надеюсь, у вас будет продуктивная встреча, мистер Лестрейд.  
  
— Запри дверь, когда будешь уходить, — добавила Ирэн и запустила палец в блузку Антеи. Грег так и сделал, обернулся и увидел водителя, ожидающего его у блестящей черной машины.  
  
— Плохая была идея, — сказал он себе и попытался снова открыть дверь, а потом вспомнил, что сам захлопнул ее.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд? — позвал шофер и дотронулся до фуражки. — Вы должны встретиться с мистером Холмсом, верно?  
  
— Да, — выдавил Грег, быстро оглядывая улицу. Вокруг слонялось несколько человек, которые разглядывали машину, возможно, ожидая, когда какая-нибудь знаменитость войдет или выйдет. Но на заднее сиденье забрался Грег Лестрейд, в узких джинсах и потертой кожаной куртке, и закрыл за собой дверь  
  
— Так вот как я умру, — прошептал он себе под нос и уставился в окно, прикидывая их маршрут, пока водитель садился в машину и выезжал на дорогу. Попетляв по городу, они в конце концов подъехали к большому белому зданию — клубу, как предположил Грег, успевший разглядеть табличку, пока водитель вел его не к парадному, а к боковому входу.  
  
Клуб «Диоген». Ему не терпелось написать сообщение для Салли, на всякий случай.  
  
Водитель постучал в дверь и что-то тихо сказал молодому человеку, открывшему ее. Оба посмотрели на Грега, затем водитель снова коснулся своей фуражки и ушел.  
  
— Эй, подождите! — воскликнул Грег и бросился за ним.  
  
— Сэр, не могли бы вы подойти? — сказал молодой человек, подзывая его. — Вы приехали к мистеру Холмсу, верно?  
  
— Но... — Грег указал на уходившего водителя. — Он уезжает? Мне нужно вернуться на работу, знаете ли.  
  
— Он будет здесь, когда вы закончите, сэр, — сказал молодой человек и успокаивающе улыбнулся. Грег в ответ злобно уставился на него. — Добро пожаловать в клуб «Диоген». Как гость, вы не обязаны соблюдать правила, но я должен попросить вас хранить молчание до тех пор, пока не войдете в кабинет мистера Холмса.  
  
— Мне нужно подписать какую-нибудь бумажку? — спросил Грег.  
  
Молодой человек улыбнулся.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, сэр. Сюда, пожалуйста.  
  
Грег покачал головой и с отвращением вздохнул.  
  
— Здесь повсюду несет Майкрофтом.  
  
— Прошу тишины, сэр.  
  
Молодой человек провел его по длинному красивому коридору, отделанному натуральными материалами неярких тонов, и остановился у двери, которая ничем не отличалась от других — не было ни номеров, ни имен. Он очень тихо постучал, и Грег постарался не слишком ссутулиться, услышав голос Майкрофта:  
  
— Войдите.  
  
— Есть люди, которые будут скучать по мне, ясно? — прошипел Грег, молодой человек улыбнулся еще шире и жестом пригласил его войти. Грег повернул ручку, оглянулся на молодого человека, тот снова приглашающе махнул ему рукой, и наконец открыл дверь.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд, — официально произнес Майкрофт. Он стоял, прислонившись к большому письменному столу, который тем не менее казался слишком маленьким в этой комнате. Грег осмотрелся: книжные шкафы, скрывшие часть стен, расставленные то тут, то там глубокие кресла и столик с напитками — столик с напитками, черт бы его побрал! — Пожалуйста, закройте дверь.  
  
— Ну и что это за место? — спросил Грег, закрывая за собой дверь. Солнечный свет струился сквозь высокие окна, бросая яркие пятна на шикарный малиновый ковер. Майкрофт выпрямился, и Грег с трудом сглотнул; узкие джинсы против костюма-тройки, и вот он уже потерял все преимущество.  
  
— Вы не видели табличку при входе? — Майкрофт жестом пригласил его занять одно из кресел и направился к столику с напитками. — Мы находимся в клубе «Диоген». Хотите что-нибудь выпить?  
  
— Ты часто так поступаешь с людьми? — спросил Грег, шагнув вперед. — Выведываешь их секреты, приглашаешь в свой странный тайный клуб в центре Лондона, предлагаешь выпить и, возможно, убиваешь?  
  
— Звучит как невероятно нашумевший роман, мистер Кольер, — сказал Майкрофт, не оборачиваясь. — Может, бренди?  
  
— Я пью пиво.  
  
— Водку со льдом?  
  
— Если пообещаешь не убивать меня.  
  
Майкрофт наполнил маленький стакан и с улыбкой обернулся.  
  
— Обещаю, — сказал он и протянул его Грегу.  
  
Тот посмотрел на стакан, а затем встретился взглядом с Майкрофтом.  
  
— Твое здоровье, — сказал он, и они с легким звоном чокнулись.  
  
— Итак, чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Лестрейд? — спросил Майкрофт, сделав вежливый глоток.  
  
Грег отхлебнул несколько раз, желая успокоить нервы.  
  
— Я пришел поговорить от имени твоего брата, — сказал он и облизнул губы.  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился и обошел стол, чтобы сесть.  
  
— При таком положении дел это разочаровывает.  
  
— При каком?  
  
— Когда великолепный мужчина появляется у тебя в кабинете без трусов, надеешься, что разговор пойдет не о семье, — сказал Майкрофт, поставив бокал и сцепив пальцы.  
  
У Грега отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Ты... сегодня день стирки! Как ты вообще узнал? Ты не можешь этого знать!  
  
— Это совершенно очевидно, — ответил Майкрофт, оценивающе оглядывая Грега.  
  
— Но... нет, — сказал Грег, дико озираясь. — Я не... погоди, ты сказал «великолепный»?  
  
**Глава 9**  
  
— Да, сказал, — ответил Майкрофт и еще раз оглядел Грега с ног до головы. — Но есть более важные дела. Так чего же хочет мой брат?  
  
Грег на мгновение замер, пытаясь мыслями вернуться к Шерлоку Холмсу и причине, по которой он оказался в этом кабинете, пока на него — в чертовых облегающих джинсах — откровенно пялились.  
  
— Он, эм... Можно мне присесть?  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Майкрофт, указывая на кресла перед своим столом. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Грег осторожно сел, тиская в руках стакан и чувствуя себя так неловко, как никогда в жизни.  
  
— Твой брат говорит, что ваша мама давала ему карманные деньги.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И теперь ты отвечаешь за это?  
  
— Да, — повторил Майкрофт, сложив руки на столе.  
  
— Было бы намного проще без односложных ответов, — огрызнулся Грег.  
  
— О, вам нужны подробности, — сказал Майкрофт и улыбнулся. Не очень приятно. — Она умерла через две недели после того, как я разыскал его и положил в больницу. Возможно, у вас есть лишь моя версия, мистер Лестрейд, но вы, безусловно, согласитесь, что нет причин, по которым человек моего положения стал бы придумывать почти смертельную зависимость собственного брата?  
  
— Кончай эту фигню с мистером, — Грег наклонился вперед, чтобы поставить стакан на стол. — И давно это произошло?  
  
— Чуть больше года назад, — ответил Майкрофт и добавил: — Грег.  
  
— И сколько уже ты отказываешься давать ему деньги?  
  
Глаза Майкрофта опасно сверкнули.  
  
— Он отказывается разговаривать со мной четыре последних месяца, так что все это время я не мог выполнить условия завещания нашей матери.  
  
— Значит, согласно ее завещанию, он должен просить у тебя деньги на карманные расходы, — сказал Грег, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не нарисовать в воздухе кавычки.  
  
— Да, я должен быть уверен, что деньги не идут на потакание его дурным привычкам, — сказал Майкрофт и глубоко вздохнул, на мгновение закрыв глаза. — Чего он хочет, Грег?  
  
— Свое пособие, без необходимости отчитываться за каждый цент. Его выгнали из квартиры!  
  
— Он всегда может жить дома, — тут же отреагировал Майкрофт.  
  
— Да? — Грег чуть не рассмеялся. — Он остановился у меня. Уверен, ты просто жаждешь, чтобы он вернулся домой. — Грег заметил, как изменилось выражение лица Майкрофта, и добавил: — Он проводит лабораторные эксперименты на кухне.  
  
— Опять? — Майкрофт прикрыл рот рукой после этой вспышки и отвернулся, слегка улыбаясь. — Однажды, когда ему было десять, он взорвал нашу кухню. Тебе стоит присматривать за ним.  
  
— Честно? Я бы предпочел этого не делать, — Грег закусил губу и потянулся за водкой. — Ты сказал, что прошел год. Были рецидивы?  
  
— Наркоман всегда остается наркоманом, — сказал Майкрофт и взял свой стакан. Однако, казалось, ему достаточно было смотреть на него, а не пить.  
  
— Но он может и не употребять, — возразил Грег. — И так и не узнает, хватит ли у него сил удержаться от соблазна, если ты не дашь ему этой возможности.  
  
— А если он снова окажется без сознания в ванне...  
  
— Мы будем следить за ним, — возразил Грег, наклоняясь вперед. — Не как надзиратели, а как семья, как друзья! И заметим, если он бросит свою бесконечную смс-переписку, перестанет питаться доставкой или чем он там еще занимается, составляя свои схемы ловли преступников.  
  
Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся, но как-то недоверчиво.  
  
— Он не столько хочет бороться с преступностью, сколько жаждет разгадать преступление.  
  
— Что ж, тогда... — сказал Грег и откинулся на спинку стула. Он сделал еще глоток, ощущая, как расслабляется. — Мы будем обращаться с ним как со взрослым и посмотрим, сможет ли он им стать. И он должен покинуть мою квартиру, или, клянусь, Салли убьет его.  
  
— Салли — это?..  
  
— Моя соседка, — Грег заглянул в свой стакан — как, уже опустел? — Вчера вечером он испортил ей свидание. Она чуть не задушила его.  
  
— Похоже, она разумный человек, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Грег приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ты одобряешь тех, кто может быть жесток с твоим братом?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Просто признаю, что в этом есть смысл.  
  
Грег фыркнул и снова уставился в свой стакан. Он удивился, когда Майкрофт выхватил его из рук.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Хочешь еще? — Майкрофт посмотрел на него сверху вниз с той же странной улыбкой на лице. «С этого ракурса лучше», — решил Грег, глядя на него снизу вверх. И медленно осознал: он не пьян, а взволнован. Без сомнения, это все завтрак, состоящий только из кофе и половинки тыквенного маффина.  
  
— А стоит ли?  
  
Майкрофт беззвучно рассмеялся, в уголках его глаз появились морщинки.  
  
— Хотя обычно я советую противоположное, могу обещать, что ничего предосудительного с тобой не случится, если выпьешь еще, — сказал он и откинулся на спинку стула, ожидая решения Грега.  
  
— Давай, — ответил тот и махнул рукой в сторону столика с напитками.  
  
На этот раз Майкрофт громко рассмеялся, но встал за добавкой.  
  
— Ты очень доверчивый.  
  
— Иногда так и должно быть! — торжествующе сказал Грег, указывая на него.  
  
— О, браво, — Майкрофт оглянулся через плечо и покачал головой. — А теперь мы можем поговорить о твоих личных недостатках?  
  
— Стиральная машина сломалась, — Грег с удивлением увидел, как Майкрофт опустил голову и его плечи затряслись. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Майкрофт выпрямился и поднес ему стакан.  
  
— Твои джинсы не являются недостатком, — мягко сказал он, — хотя и указывают на определенный уровень тщеславия. — Грег смущенно дернулся, когда взгляд Майкрофта скользнул по его ногам, поднимаясь выше.  
  
— Это нехорошо, — сказал Грег, скрестив ноги и вздернув подбородок. — Я не тщеславен.  
  
— Недостаточно, — согласился Майкрофт и снова облокотился на стол, так что нога Грега оказалась всего в дюйме от его ноги. — Но писателями не становятся, не имея ни капли честолюбия.  
  
Грег снова пошевелился.  
  
— Давай не будем об этом, — сказал он и отпил из стакана.  
  
— Я думал, ты хочешь знать, откуда у тебя проблемы с вдохновением, — невинно сказал Майкрофт, но его рука уже лежала на ноге Грега, пальцы постукивали по шнуркам ботинок. Грег сидел словно загипнотизированный.  
  
— Неужели?— запоздало спросил он.  
  
— Ты боишься.  
  
Грег закатил глаза.  
  
— Когда-нибудь люди перестанут мне это говорить?  
  
— Может, тебе стоит послушать?— Майкрофт сильнее сжал ногу Грега, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль. — Ты боишься, что твой роман провалится, поскольку успех тебе принесли персонаж и экспозиция, от которых ты устал, которые тебе больше не нравятся. И ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за то, что перерос это, ведь твои поклонники этого не сделали, и, в таком случае, уж не предаешь ли ты их?  
  
Грег моргнул, открыв рот.  
  
— Ты больше не можешь писать для них, но все равно слишком боишься писать для себя, — закончил Майкрофт и погладил Грега по щиколотке. Грег сглотнул и уставился на эту руку, на длинные пальцы, поднимавшие подол джинсов. — Вот почему слова не идут. Я должен научиться доверять своему брату, а ты... — он снова сжал лодыжку Грега, — должен научиться доверять себе. Хотя лично я считаю, что твой вариант безопаснее.  
  
— Неужели, — сказал Грег, с легким разочарованием наблюдая, как Майкрофт убрал руку и положил ее обратно на стол.  
  
— Да, — тихо ответил тот.

**Глава 10**  
  
Шерлок, успевший притащить большую часть своего барахла, пока Грег вел переговоры с Майкрофтом, съехал через четыре дня, сняв квартиру с человеком, с которым познакомился в морге.  
  
— В лаборатории, — коротко поправил Шерлок. — Салли, это очень хрупкая... Салли!  
  
— Хрупкая? — Салли поставила коробку на пол, и Шерлок суетливо бросился к ней и поднял, внимательно прислушиваясь. — Да тут гребаные кирпичи!  
  
— Там чрезвычайно хрупкое оборудование!  
  
— Отлично, вы встретились в лаборатории, — сказал Грег, поднимая еще одну коробку. — Поторопитесь давайте. Тоби одолжил нам свою машину не навсегда.  
  
— Возьми ту, что с книгами, — сказал Шерлок, обнимая первую коробку так, словно защищал ее.  
  
— Которая из них с книгами? — напряженно спросила Салли. Шерлок кивнул на самую большую, и Салли запустила руки в волосы, убрала их с лица, тихо считая себе под нос.  
  
— Возьми вот эту, — сказал Грег и сунул Салли другую коробку. Сам он схватил ту, что с книгами, начал поднимать, но бросил. — Я тут подумал, бери с той стороны. Кажется, мы перевозим половину библиотеки.  
  
Салли положила свою коробку на стол.  
  
— Где, черт возьми, ты набрал все это барахло?  
  
— Тут меньше половины, — сказал Шерлок. — Молли принесет остальное.  
  
Молли встретила их у дома 221-Б по Бейкер-стрит, нового дома Шерлока, вместе с Разом, его подружкой Су Лин и шестью коробками с вещами Шерлока. Они перезнакомились, перетащили вещи наверх, и миссис Хадсон — хозяйка дома — вызвалась приготовить чай в своем чайнике.  
  
— Это человеческий череп? — спросила Салли, заглядывая в одну из коробок.  
  
— Это что, череп буйвола?— спросила Су Лин, изучая содержимое другой.  
  
— Ну и вечеринка, — пробормотал Раз и протянул Грегу пиво.  
  
— О, спасибо, — Грег поднял голову и увидел мужчину, который смотрел на него из дверного проема широко раскрытыми глазами. — Привет, привет! Ты сосед по квартире?  
  
— Беги, пока еще можешь! — крикнула Салли, поднимая череп. Шерлок выхватил его у нее.  
  
— Да, привет, я Джон, — сказал мужчина и пожал Грегу руку. — Вы все, э-э, друзья Шерлока?  
  
— Господи, так вот кто мы такие? — спросила Салли у Су Лин, которая попыталась приглушить смех.  
  
— Да, я...  
  
— Это Джон, — громко вмешался Шерлок, чтобы контролировать разговор. Вид у него был немного дикий. — Он врач. Джон, это Грег. Он работает в порно.  
  
У Джона отвисла челюсть. Раз брызнул пивом на рукав рубашки.  
  
— Я не работаю в порно, — возразил Грег. — Не говори людям, что я работаю в порно; ты понятия не имеешь, что это значит. — Он снова повернулся к Джону. — Я работаю в порно-магазине.  
  
Салли и Су Лин смеялись, пытаясь прикрыться черепом буйвола.  
  
— На самом деле он — писатель, — сказал Шерлок, прежде чем Джон успел открыть рот. — Таинственный автор, который пишет под псевдонимом Энтони Кольер.  
  
— О, правда? — удивился Джон, когда Грег начал возмущаться. — Тогда я читал несколько ваших книг. Они очень хороши.  
  
Грег не слушал.  
  
— Шерлок! Как... ты этого не знаешь! — Он замолчал, посмотрел на всех и постарался выпить свое пиво за один присест.  
  
— Конечно, знаю; кто же этого не знает? Твоя фотография на обложке каждой этой книженции.  
  
— Ей двадцать лет!— запротестовал Грег.  
  
— Линия подбородка та же, как и глаза; это был секрет? Плохо придумано, — пробормотал Шерлок и отправился спасать череп буйвола от Салли и Су Лин.  
  
— Не возражаете, если я пойду? Опаздываю на свою смену, — сказал Грег.  
  
— И я тоже, — сказал Раз и протянул руку Джону. — И все же — приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Что ж, — ответил Джон, пожимая руки и ошеломленно улыбаясь, — еще как-нибудь увидимся.  
  
— Вы не бросите нас здесь, — крикнула Су Лин, держа в руках пару странных стеклянных трубок. — Мне кажется, они тут создают лабораторию сумасшедшего ученого.  
  
— Оживляют черепа, — добавила Салли, и Грег увидел, как глаза Джона округлились, а улыбка стала еще шире, когда он попытался осмыслить это.  
  
— Я тебя подвезу, — предложила Молли. — В кофейню?  
  
— Высадите меня у «Адлер»? — попросил Грег Раза и, когда тот кивнул, весело добавил: — Удачи, Джон.  
  
— О, спасибо, спасибо вам, — отозвался Джон — и оглядел квартиру. — Ну, спасибо.  
  


* * *

  
Зазвонил колокольчик, и Грег, подняв голову, увидел Майкрофта с подарочной коробкой в руках.  
  
— Эй, а ты что здесь делаешь?  
  
— Хотел бы вернуть это, — сказал Майкрофт, ставя коробку на стойку.  
  
Грег постарался не улыбнуться.  
  
— Мне ужасно жаль, но игрушки обратно не берем. Политика магазина.  
  
— Очевидно, этой вещью ни разу не воспользовались, — возразил Майкрофт, постукивая пальцем по коробке. — Ты же сам упаковывал.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, но таковы правила, — сказал Грег, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Ужасный сервис, — пожаловался Майкрофт, качая головой.  
  
Грег перегнулся через стойку.  
  
— Могу я загладить свою вину?  
  
— Ужин? Сегодня вечером?  
  
— О, только не сегодня, — поморщился Грег и, увидев приподнятую бровь Майкрофта, добавил: — Закрываюсь в десять. Может, пропустим по стаканчику на сон грядущий?  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся и, перегнувшись через стойку, встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Я пришлю машину.  
  
Грег наклонился еще ближе, и коснулся дыханием щеки Майкрофта.  
  
— Я забуду надеть трусы.  
  
Одно крошечное движение, и Майкрофт поцеловал его — нежное, теплое прикосновение губ, согревшее все тело. Он отстранился, и Грег собрался возразить, но замолчал, когда Майкрофт приложил палец к его губам.  
  
— Увидимся вечером? — повторил он.  
  
— Вечером, — согласился Грег и проводил его взглядом — видение, омраченное только женщиной, годившейся ему в матери, которая оторвалась от изучения массажных масел, чтобы оценить задницу Майкрофта, а затем одобрительно кивнула Грегу.  
  
— Ладно, гм. Спасибо, — сказал он и вернулся к своему планшету.  
  
Он выдворил Шерлока из квартиры, назначил свидание на вечер — начало было хорошим. Может, завтра он снова поработает над романом.  
  
Ну, если не получит более выгодных предложений.


End file.
